The Finder's Apprentice
by lovesjak
Summary: Not wanting to ruin Timo's love and have to stay in the family, Willa leaves Looking Glass Key and Florida and ends up in Mississippi where she remembers her promotion to "finder apprentice." Who will she meet and what sort of crazy adventures will she have? Rated T for language. Eventually Timo x Willa.
1. On the Road

The Finder's Apprentice

Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I uploaded anything on fanfiction but seeing as my internship requires that I be in front of a computer for a ridiculous amount of time doing absolutely nothing, I thought I might as well take advantage of the situation by starting some new work!

I'm a huge fan of "The Finder" and Timo and Willa so they will be the main focus of this story. That said, I haven't exactly planned out how it will go so we'll see what happens.

Reviews are always appreciated! And if I owned "The Finder," I would have paid for a network to put up more seasons AND gotten Timo to ditch Magdalena and love Willa. I do own the unfamiliar characters though.

* * *

Chapter 1: On the Road

**WILLA POV**

(continuing off of the last scene with Willa on the last episode)

Willa let out a snarl of annoyance as yet another truck passed by and ignored her plea for a ride. She had taken a bus from Looking Glass Key and instead of going to Miami or any of her other usual haunts, she bought a ticket to the stop with the most random name with the money she'd earned at The Ends of the Earth and hadn't given to Timo to try and help him buy the right to marry the girl he loved, Magdalena.

_Timo_. Willa's heart pricked with a feeling she had never felt before—it felt like something inside her thought that her heart was made of taffy and was trying to pull it in the opposite direction, straighten it out. But she knew that her heart was bent from her years with her mother, with the family. She hoped Uncle Shad hadn't been too mad once whoever it was called to tell him that she was gone and that the fairytale wedding he'd planned for her was not happening. She realized that for the first time, after all of those years of stealing and whatnot, she was feeling guilty. She remembered the words of her probation officer, Mrs. Farrell had told her before she'd left.

"_I can't help you Willa. You have to decide what you're gonna do."_

Well, she had made her choice—screw the family. She wasn't going to marry someone who wasn't in love with her. She wasn't going to ruin Timo's life, as well as her own, just so Uncle Shad could be happy. She would start her own life somewhere else, somewhere far away from Uncle Shad's creepy business associates, away from Timo.

Already though, she was beginning to see some problems in her plan; she had very little money left and no means of earning more. She was also in some godforsaken area of Florida she didn't know that seemed too far away from civilization. She was disheartened but she knew she had risked too much to leave everyone she loved and the promise of somewhere to stay to stop now and try and run back to Shad and Timo.

"Alright Willa," she muttered to herself. "Let's take everything slowly and start off with what a list of what you need."

In her backpack, she had her Macbook, her phone, the meager remains of her money, and a little food and water left from the goods she'd sniped from The Ends of the Earth before she had left. She could try to get some cab number or find the nearest signs of civilization with her Macbook and phone but she had her suspicions that Leo or Shad might be trying to track her with them and no way in hell was she going to let that happen. 'As soon as I get to the nearest city, I'll trade them in or pawn them for another laptop and cell and get the hell out of that city,' she thought.

Her provisions were enough to last her a day maybe. Two if she were willing to cut down on her consumption. 'I need to get out of here and get more food fast.'

Suddenly, she heard the rumble of a motor coming from the distance. She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't suffering from delirium. There, off in the distance, was a black Ford pick up headed her way. She raised her fist, with her thumb sticking out, hoping to God that this person would take pity on her and at least get her to the nearest bus stop so she could buy a ticket to somewhere out of state.

To her relief, the picked up stopped in front of her and the window rolled down. A guy who looked roughly around Timo's age wearing a black v-neck and what appeared to be jeans leaned from the driver's seat. He seemed rather tall and muscular and had slightly tanned skin and curled black hair. His dark brown eyes stared into her blue eyes.

"Where you headed?" he asked her.

"Wherever you are," she replied. "But it would be great if you could get me anywhere with a bus stop."

"Sure" he said. "Hop in." She climbed on and plopped herself onto the black leather interior, inhaling that smell and absorbing the sweet feeling of air conditioner.

"The name's Konstantine, Konstantine Papadakis. But everyone just calls me Stan," he told her. "I'm a law student in Mississippi.'

"Why are you here then?" she asked. "From what I remember, Florida and Mississippi aren't too close."

He laughed. "Don't I know it. I had to come down to help my friend get settled at the University of Miami because he was too lazy to pay for a moving van. I'm just driving up and decided to take the scenic route because I wanted some peace and quiet. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

She paused for a moment—could she trust him? Even though she hated to admit it, she'd learned a lot from the family business and one of the first things she remembered learning was to be careful with who she trusted. That was why the only person she'd ever really connected with was Timo. 'But Timo's not here now' her mind reminded her.

"My name is Cassandra," she told him. "Cassandra Proud."

It had been a split second decision to not tell him her real name. After all, Willa Monday would probably be looked for all over because she had left before her probation was over. She had always liked the name Cassandra and for some reason she didn't quite understand, she took Timo's last name.

"Well Cassandra," Stan said, "I'm headed to Tallahassee to get a bite to eat and then I'm driving to Mississippi. What would you like to do?"

She thought about it. It would be best for her to leave the state but she wanted to make sure she could exchange her phone and laptop before she did. That way, it would be hard to chase her. She also needed more cash.

"Could you take me to an electronics store in Tallahassee and then take me with you to Mississippi?" she asked him. "I'm sorry to be such a burden but—"

"No not at all," he told her with a smile. "Frankly, I should be thanking you because who knows what I would have done if I'd had to see more grass and trees and dirt all by myself."

She smiled and then they chatted a little about this and that. She found out that he was in his junior year at the University of Mississippi, and that he rented out a flat with his friends a little off campus. That he and his family had moved from New Jersey a little after he had finished 5th grade and so they didn't have southern accents. That he had a younger brother named Alexander who was maybe a couple of years younger than her and an older sister named Isadora who was married but still helped out with the family bakery. He wasn't too involved with the bakery because of his studies but he helped out where he could, mostly with deliveries during school breaks.

She took bits and pieces of her life and spun them to make the story of Cassandra Proud. She said she had never known her father and that her mother had been too busy to be a huge part of her life so an uncle and a brother figure had taken over the role of "immediate family" and helped her but now, the uncle and brother were dead and she couldn't stay in Florida, a place that reminded her too much of the two, and she had very little money left from helping them out so she was hitchhiking and hoping to leave to start somewhere new.

"Must have been tough," he remarked. "To have to deal with that."

She thought about the times she had spent talking with Timo, the quirky and funny comments Walter made, the way Leo had tried to love her like he would his own daughter and then she thought of Shad and his creepy, greedy plots for money.

"It was. But I had no other choice."

He nodded and pointed ahead on the road. "We're in Tallahassee now."

She had noticed that more and more houses and roads and signs of life had been appearing as they were talking but she hadn't thought they were so close. She hoped to God that Leo and Mrs. Farrell hadn't gone crazy and somehow managed to track her here, and that Uncle Shad didn't have any business dealings in this part of the state.

Stan took a couple of turns and looked around and then found a neon light sign that said "Florida Electronics." He somehow managed to find an open space and parked. The he killed the ignition and he and Willa got out of the truck.

They entered the store and the sound of chimes echoed. It reminded Willa of the wind chimes Leo had gotten her when she first started her probation at The Ends of the Earth, to help decorate her trailer.

"Can I help you?" a man who looked roughly in his 60s asked Stan from behind the counter.

Stan looked at her. "I was wondering if I could exchange some products for other ones," Willa answered.

"Let's see what you got," he said. "My name's Jack, by the way."

"Thanks Jack," Willa said and took out her phone and Macbook. "I was wondering if I could get other products?"

While Jack took a look to make sure everything was in good condition and he wasn't being scammed or whatnot, Willa looked around the store and noted the things she needed to do.

'I need to get a prepaid phone so that they can't track me through my phone. I don't need a fancy computer and I don't need any of the data files so that shouldn't be costly. I do need access to Internet though so I should get a modem, preferably USB so I can carry it around with me easily.'

"Everything looks good miss. Let me show you what is available for exchange."

Jack led her to a shelf and pointed out a variety of phones. "I'd like it to be a prepaid phone, please." Willa told him.

He nodded and indicated four phones towards the left. "Here are our prepaid phones that you can exchange your previous one for."

She chose the cheapest one, an LG enV VX9900.

"Alright now, on to the laptops," he said.

'Could I possibly get something from Apple?" she asked him.

He nodded and took her over to the Apple products display. She decided she liked the MacbookPro and he took it over to the counter.

"Anything else you need?" he asked.

"Do you have any USB modems?"

"Sure, let me get you one," he said and grabbed one. "Alright let's see, your total is $50 less than what you started out with. Should I put it on the phone?"

"That'd be great," Willa responded.

"Do you want to move any files or whatnot before I erase all of the information for the next owner?"

Willa didn't think there was much to save. A couple of pictures of some shoes and stuff she dreamt of owning were on the computer and she rarely texted anyone besides Timo. Just as she was about to say it was fine she stopped. "Wait, do you have a piece of paper I can have and a pen I can borrow?"

Jack brought her a legal pad and pen and she tore off a sheet so no one could shade over the pad later and find out what she had written. She went into her Contacts and scrolled down to "Leo" and wrote his number. Then she went down further to "Timo." She handed back the pen and folded the paper and shoved it in her backpack pocket. 'Just in case,' she thought to herself.

"Well then, here's your receipt and have a good day!" said Jack.

Willa nodded to Stan, who had quietly observed the transactions from a seat in the shop and the two set out back to the pick up.

* * *

"What are you planning to do in Mississippi?" he asked after they had chatted for awhile about the exchanges and Stan's school.

"I don't know I guess. Try and find work?" she answered.

"Do you even have a place to stay?"

Silence was her only answer.

"If you want, you can stay with me and my friends."

Willa looked up at him with one eyebrow arched.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Cassandra. It's just that I had a sister who, at your age, died of an accident a couple of years ago. And…well, when I saw you, I just, I couldn't bring myself to leave you there. I know I would never want my sister to be left like that, and with no one to turn to."

Willa considered the offer for a while. 'He could rape you, or worse. Kill you,' her mind reminded her.

'If he wanted to, he would've done it a while ago. Why go through the trouble of taking me to an electronics store and waiting for me? Besides, what do I have to offer? And what do I have to lose?' she thought.

'He might just enjoy the thrill of killing, or be super desperate for sex or something.'

'He doesn't look like it.'

'Uncle Shad didn't look harmful when we met him. And God knows how many people have died because of him!'

'I'm going to go with him."

'Wait, but…"

"What are your friends like?" Willa asked him.

His shoulders relaxed. Willa hadn't noticed but he had been tense over the thought of her not coming. "They're pretty cool. I've known them since, well, forever. Their girlfriends live with us, if you were looking for some female company. My girlfriend's parents don't like the thought of her sharing a room with me so I live by myself. You could take the guestroom. None of the girls really use it," he told her. "But we do have rules about PDA and stuff like that.'

"And rent?" she asked.

"Geez Cassie don't start talking about stuff like that," Stan said as he laughed. We split the rent and it's pretty cheap. Looking at your possessions, I'm gonna guess that you don't have that much stuff or money so you can live with us as long as you need to, for free. I think the other guys are gonna think of you as a little sister so they'd probably refuse rent but if you really want to pay us back, you could maybe cook for us once in a while or clean."

"Cool," she replied as she nodded. She'd done that stuff at The Ends of the Earth, no big. She stared out of the window. They had long passed the "Welcome to Mississippi" sign and now they were arriving at some dirt roads with lots of trees on either side and houses occasionally peeking out from the overgrowth of trees.

He smiled at her. "And here we are!"

* * *

AN: And here we are! As I said before, I don't own "The Finder." As of now, the only things I own are the characters of Jack and Stan! I just randomly chose names. I don't know that much about the South, Florida, and technology but I tried my best. The University of Mississippi is real but I don't know if they have off campus housing and seeing as I'm in Korea, there is no Hulu so I can't verify that what Mrs. Farrell said is verbatim but that's what I remember her basically saying. Anyways, please leave me reviews!


	2. New friends?

Hi guys! This is lovesjak again! I just wanted to thank everyone who put this fanfic on their alerts and give a shout out to wishyouknew22, my 1 review! (Hopefully this number increases…^^;;) There are a lot of characters in this chapter but I know I don't like having to read through profiles and whatnot so I've put profiles at the bottom if you want to refer. Anyways, here is the next chapter of "The Finder's Apprentice!"

Disclaimer: The only people I own are Stan and his family…sigh.

* * *

_Recap:_

_She stared out of the window. They had long passed the "Welcome to Mississippi" sign and now they were arriving at some dirt roads with lots of trees on either side and houses occasionally peeking out from the overgrowth of trees._

_He smiled at her. "And here we are!"_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: New friends?

Stan had parked in a modest sized, two story house painted white with a grey shingled roof. Blue curtains prevented Willa from peeking in, but she could still see the shadow of the profile of who she thought was a male, looking like he was sitting, possibly typing on a computer, on the window of a room on the second floor. Her stomach started twisting and squirming; would they be nice to her? More importantly, would they believe her? Stan had believed her story, her life as Cassandra Proud, but what would his friends think of her?

"Let's go!" Stan exclaimed enthusiastically.

Willa felt her feet dragging as they went up to the door. 'You've dealt with Walter," she told herself. 'What could be worse than him?'

"I'm home!" Stan shouted.

All of the sudden, footsteps crashed down a hallway to the left of the entryway Stan and Willa stood in and a girl a couple of inches taller than her with long, straight brown hair wrapped herself around Stan. Stan chuckled and hugged the girl. "Hey D," he said into her hair.

"Ftan," she said, her words muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt. "I miffed you fo much!"

"I missed you too," he told her. "Look here!" he said, gesturing in Willa's direction.

The girl's brown eyes turned on Willa. She stared at her coldly, and that put Willa on defensive immediately.

"This is Cassandra Proud. I picked her up en route, in Florida. Cassandra's lost her only family and wants to start over so I thought I would help her out here." Stan explained. "Cassandra, this is my girlfriend, Deanna."

Willa nodded and after a moment of awkward silence, Deanna stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she told Willa, but the look on her face told Willa that Deanna would be happier to have met Willa's corpse.

"Likewise," Willa responded.

"Deanna's a 3rd year student here at the University as well," Stan explained. "But she's in nursing. She doesn't live with us because her parents love her too much to let her go, but you'll see her around enough to believe that she does stay in the house with us."

Deanna gave Stan a tight-lipped smile. "I think I'm going to see how dinner is going. I suppose I'll have to make enough to feed one more?"

"Thanks, D." he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze around her waist. "I'm going to go introduce Cassie to everyone else!"

Stan then proceeded to drag Willa down the hallway Deanna had just come from. Willa had never felt more blessed to be manhandled in such a fashion.

"What's her problem?" Willa asked Stan.

Stan laughed. "Deanna doesn't take to new people too well. I'm sure after a couple of days she'll warm up to you and you two will be the best of friends."

'Yeah,' Willa thought. 'If the best of friends always give each other death glares then that's exactly what we'll be.'

Stan took her into what she assumed was the living room. It had a chocolate brown couch, a glass coffee table, and a couple of light brown ottomans scattered here and there. A guy with black hair and tan skin sat on one end of the couch, with his legs facing the TV and the rest of his body facing a rather voluptuous blonde dressed in a shirt that was too tight and a skirt that was too short. "Got a minute?" Stan asked.

The guy turned. "Oh hey Stan," he said. Then his brown eyes found Willa. "I thought you were still with D. She's not going to be happy…"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm still with D. This here is Cassandra Proud. I found her stranded in Florida when I was coming from helping Jack move all of his crap to Miami. She wanted to leave the state and start a new life and I wanted to help her so she's staying with us for a while."

"Cool," the guy said. Then he smiled at Willa. "The name's Giovanni, Giovanni Russo. I'm a 3rd year here, studying biochemistry, and from Jersey," he told her, "But I ain't one of those jack-ass oompa-loompa guidos you see on TV." He gestured at his tan. "One hundred percent sun and melanin, no spray."

Willa laughed. "Damn it, I was hoping you knew JWoww. She's my favorite."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh she's mine too. Who wouldn't like a girl like that?"

Willa shook her head and laughed again and Stan smiled. "Okay," he said. "We're going to have dinner soon but we understand…" and he broke off.

"No," Giovanni said. "Gina was just going to leave."

Willa smirked. "Sure doesn't look it," she said, making Stan laugh and Giovanni roll his eyes.

"God, all I ever try to be is a good little Italian American boy!" he exclaimed. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Gina just nodded and petted his bicep, which Stan and Willa took as their cue to leave. They went back down the hallway and then up some stairs to the second floor. "This is the second floor, Stan explained. "Most of the bedrooms are here except for Giovanni's and Gavin's. You'll meet Gavin later."

As they got off the landing, Stan pointed out each room. "Here's one of the bathrooms; there are four total. One for the guys and one for the girls on this floor, one on the first floor, and one in the basement. This one's for the guys. And this room is mine," he said, while pointing at a door next to the bathroom. He opened it and beckoned Willa inside.

The room was of average size and had a bed, a built-in closet, a lamp, a desk with a laptop plugged into the Ethernet jack and a bureau. The desk sat facing a window that looked out into a backyard, with the laptop on top and a bunch of books, while the closet was tucked into the left corner of the room and the built in closet to the right of the door. There was a band poster or two, but most of the decoration consisted of photos, mostly of people Willa couldn't recognize. All in all, it wasn't too bad.

They left Stan's room and went back into the hall. To their right was another door. "This is Grigori's room," Stan told her, and he knocked until he heard someone say, "Come in!"

"Hey Grigori!" Stan greeted.

"Stan, you are back!" Grigori said warmly. The he noticed Willa. "Hello, my name is Grigori." He extended his hand.

"Cassandra, Cassandra Proud," she replied and took his hand. His hand was warm and firm, with calluses on his fingers.

"As you can see Cassandra, all of the rooms have the same layout. We're too lazy to change it and it works so we don't really care."

"What brings you here, Cassandra?" Grigori asked.

"I'm here to get a sort of, well, fresh start," Willa explained. "I lost all of my family and was trying to leave Florida when Stan picked me up and offered to let me stay here."

Grigori gave a sympathetic nod. "Well, we are glad to have you here. As I said before, my name is Grigori. I am a 3rd year student here hoping to major in computer engineering."

Willa smiled and looked at the room. There were little Russian trinkets scattered around; a flag and a picture of a set of matrushka dolls decorated the walls. But what really caught her eye was a beautiful chessboard on his desk. The pieces had beautiful, delicate details and seemed to be crafted of ebony and ivory.

Grigori followed Willa's eyes and saw that she was looking at the chessboard. "Ah, my board. It was a gift from a chess competition I won back home. Do you play?"

Willa blushed. "I've never learned how, actually."

Grigori smiled, "I can teach you if you'd like?"

Willa looked into his blue eyes. "I'd like that."

Suddenly, they heard a voice calling. "Dinner!"

Stan stomach rumbled loudly at the same time. Grigori laughed. "Ladies first," he said, while gesturing Stan towards the door.

"Oh I couldn't possibly," Stan said, exaggerating his posture to seem like a swooning lady.

Willa rolled her eyes. "Get on with it," she said, as she pushed Stan out the door.

All three of them were laughing when they went downstairs and down a hallway opposite the living room. "Here's our kitchen slash dinning room," Stan said as they entered the room.

One side of the room was a huge window entryway into the backyard. The rest of the room was taken over by a table with a kitschy assembly of chairs, which Willa assumed were from a garage sale, complete with a jumbled assortment of plates and cutlery, as well as ordinary kitchen appliances, including a toaster, oven, sink, refrigerator, and drying rack.

Stan's girlfriend. Deanna, was carrying bowls off the stovetop and onto the table while another girl Willa hadn't met was taking out loaves of bread from the oven. Deanna shot Willa a glare but the other girl just rolled her eyes and gave Deanna a light jab in the stomach with her elbow. "Cut it out D," the girl said. She turned her brown eyes to Willa. "Sorry, my name is Adriana. You must be Cassandra." Adriana gave Willa a smile.

Willa was about to answer when two arms snaked around Adriana and Adriana smacked a practiced hand away from the bread she was carrying. "Gav,' Adriana scolded. "We'll be eating in a minute!"

A guy with red hair and bright blues gave a lopsided grin to Willa. "That's a minute too soon!"

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Have you met Cassandra?"

The guy turned to Willa. "Oh sorry! The name's Gavin. I'm one of the guys who lives here and I'm a 3rd year focusing on ecology while my lovely girlfriend carrying the bread is a 2nd year thinking of going into physics."

"Cassandra," Willa said. "I'm originally from Florida but I lost all of my family and was trying to hitch a ride to some new place to start a new life when I ran into Stan who offered to let me stay for a while."

Giovanni came in. "Alright! Soup beans with cornbread!"

Stan gestured for Willa to sit across from him and Deanna took his right while Giovanni sat across from her. Gavin and Adriana faced each other as well and Grigori sat next to Gavin.

Adriana started ladling soup for everyone while Gavin took a huge chunk of corn bread and passed down the rest. After everyone had some food in front of them, they started eating. People mostly turned to talk to Willa throughout the meal.

"What do you like to do?" Giovanni asked.

"Well, you know, I like surfing the web, online window shopping, taking walks, and watching of course, "The Jersey Shore."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry we forgot to ask you before, Cassandra," Adriana exclaimed. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Willa replied.

"Are you interested in furthering your education?" Grigori enquired.

At this question, Willa remembered how she had almost ruined her credit trying to get student loans from Timo. She smiled, remembering how Timo had basically complimented her for her thinking skills.

"Cassandra?" Gavin asked.

"What? Oh, sorry!" she said, jumping back to reality. She thought of a quick lie. "I really want to but I can't afford it," she told them. "And I don't want to take student loans in case, well, you know."

The group nodded and the rest of the meal proceeded in this fashion until everyone had finished. Giovanni and Grigori moved to clear the table and Willa jumped up to help them when Adriana noticed and protested. "Cassandra! Just leave them to it! It's their turn to clean anyways!"

Willa blushed. "But I feel bad. I mean, you guys are letting me stay here and I…"

Deanna wholeheartedly agreed. "It's unfair for you guys to have to take care of everything while she just does whatever!"

Grigori noticed Willa's discomfort and came up with a solution. "Why don't you work with Adriana when she clears the table?"

Deanna interjected. "But Adriana's my partner!"

Gavin, however, agreed with the plan. "Well, you can't always make it here and it's hard for Adriana to do all of the work by herself so I think it should be fine."

Deanna rolled her eyes and pulled Stan and Adriana away. Stan tried to disentangle himself, saying that he needed to show Willa where she was sleeping but this only made Deanna more upset and pull even harder.

"Well someone just loves me," Willa muttered.

Grigori and Giovanni laughed as they washed the dishes and wiped down the table. "She's just jealous," Giovanni explained. "She thinks you're gonna steal Stan from her."

Willa's eyes widened. "But I'm not! I don't even like him that way!"

Grigori gave Willa a smile. "Yes, but when your boyfriend shows up with this girl you have never seen and says he wants her to stay in his house, one can assume a lot."

Willa remembered what Stan had been saying before he'd left her. "Stan's right though—I really haven't seen the rest of the house."

"I'll show you," Giovanni volunteered. "Geek boy probably has some genius thing to solve."

"Like you can say much Mr. Biochemistry," Grigori retorted.

Giovanni then ushered Willa out into the entryway and down a set of stairs she hadn't noticed before.

* * *

"And here, is our basement!" Giovanni made a sweeping gesture. "The best place in the house!"

Willa raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because, dearest Cassie, it's where I live. And where Gavin lives. But who cares about Gavin?" Giovanni replied.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Gina?"

"Who's that?

"The blonde who looked like she would be covering more with a small bath towel then what she was wearing?"

"Oh her. No, she and I just hook up. We're not like Adriana and Gavin or Deanna and Stan."

"I thought you guys were pretty close from the way you were sitting," Willa commented.

"Please, girl, you of all people should know what happens in a relationship. You lose all of your freedom and even if you see a hot chick you can't hit on her. Why would I want someone to do what Deanna does to you?" Giovanni answered. "Anyways," he said, changing the subject, "Here's my room!"

The room was exactly the same as upstairs but there were a variety of plotted plants and pictures of various rather curvaceous women in various states of undress along the walls. "What is this supposed to be?" Willa asked. "A twisted, modern interpretation of the garden of Eden?'

"What are you talking about?" Giovanni asked. "This room here is my shrine, my place of worship of the female figure as well as my precious plants."

"Yeah, yeah," Willa snorted. "Moving on."

"Of course you couldn't appreciate what I see in suck works of art," Giovanni said. "How could someone so young—"

"Enough!" Willa said. "I don't need to hear all your blah-blah-blah explaining why you have porn on the walls! Let's see Gavin's room!"

They walked out of the room. There was another corridor leading away that Giovanni pointed out. "Down there is the L of the GTL process."

"Alright G."

"And here is Gavin's room."

Gavin's room was decorated with various pictures of animals and maps. "He needs a whole ton of space for his ecology work," Giovanni explained. "But there's still enough room left for Adriana's physics stuff."

"I don't know how," Will commented. "There's so much stuff."

"One of the greatest mysteries of the world," Giovanni solemnly noted. He then winced after Willa punched him on the arm.

"Not so strong now that Gina isn't here to rub your boo-boos, huh?" Willa teased.

"Oh Cassandra Proud, you have done it!' Giovanni shouted as he chased her up the stairs and into the living room. She managed to hide behind Grigori before Giovanni caught up.

"Could you two be any louder?" Deanna asked annoyed. "We're trying to watch something here."

Willa looked at the screen. "I didn't know you were so into butt-busting work out regimes."

Deanna blushed as Giovanni snickered and Grigori smiled. "I, that—"

Stan turned to Willa. "Hey Cassie, do you have any idea of what you're going to do?"

Willa had actually, even in the midst of such chaos, been considering what she should do. "I was hoping to help out at a café or something," she told the group.

Stan smiled. "My parents have been looking for someone to help them out with the small café they run. I'm sure they'd be mor ehtan willing to have you help"

Willa gave Stan a smile. "Thanks!" Deanna scowled at her.

"You must want a shower and whatnot," Adriana chimed. "I'll lend you some of my clothes and stuff and we can also go shopping tomorrow. Wait here and I'll be right back to show you to your room and give you some clothes." Adriana ran down to the basement and soon came back with the clothing.

"Let's go," she beckoned.

The two went back up the stairs and Adriana gestured to the two doors Stan hadn't shown Willa. "This room—" she pointed to the one next Grigori's—"is the bathroom the girls only use. The other room is the guest bedroom. It already has a bed and sheets and a desk and whatnot so I think you'll be fine. Stan told me he put your bag in there for you. There are towels and shampoo and stuff in the bathroom for you to use. And here are the clothes."

She then went back downstairs, presumably to Gavin and the group, leaving Willa to shower.

* * *

After showering, Willa was about to go back downstairs when she heard them talking about her.

"I don't trust her Stan," Deanna was saying. "There's something about her that's suspicious. And she's a complete stranger!"

Giovanni interjected. "You just don't like her. I think she's funny."

"Really Giovanni?" Deanna answered. "I thought she was going to be your new flavor of the week."

Adriana stopped the fight. "Stop it D. And Gio, you know better than to let this get to you."

Willa had heard enough. 'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea,' she thought. 'Maybe I should just leave tomorrow and stay at a homeless shelter and try to take things from there.' She had been so deep in thought that she walked into Grigori and almost fell.

Grigori caught her. "You should be more careful Cassandra," he said but stopped when he saw her biting her lip. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head away. "Nothing," she lied.

Grigori heard the faint murmuring of voices and guessed, "It's Deanna, isn't it?"

Willa winced and tried to hide it but she knew Grigori had noticed. "Yes."

"Don't let her get to you Cassandra. She is just jealous," he told her "I know both Giovanni and I would be very upset if you left us. Don't think about it and go to bed and wake up well rested tomorrow. Then head out for your job application."

She smiled. "Okay."

She left Grigori and went to her room. It was decorated in soft blues. 'The color of Timo's eyes,' she thought absentmindedly. Then she realized what she was thinking about and talked herself out of it. 'Stupid. He only sees you as a kid. He's probably happily married with Magdalena right now and forgotten about you. You need to focus on getting the job and-"

The tiring day got the better of her overworked mind, and Willa fell asleep.

* * *

Here are the profiles!

**Deanna** (Stan's girlfriend)

-3rd year nursing student

-doesn't live in the house

-doesn't trust Willa

-brown long hair

-green eyes

-**Giovanni**

-3rd year biochemistry student

-Italian, from Jersey

-seems tough but is really caring

-huge flirt

-black hair, brown eyes

-**Grigori**

-3rd year computer engineering

-Likes playing chess

-blonde with blue eyes

-has a girlfriend in Russia

-**Gavin**

-red hair, blue eyes

-3rd year ecology student

-**Adriana** (Gavin's girlfriend)

-black hair, brown eyes

-2nd year physics student

-one of Deanna's friends but won't take her friend mistreating Willa

Next will be meeting the Papadakis family!


	3. Breakfast and Tiffany's

Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I wanted to thank you to all of those who put this story on alert! However, I would also love some reviews to get some feedback on my writing! So please review and also spread the word about this story! Thank you-lovesjak

Disclaimer: It's hard to admit this every time but I don't own "The Finder."

* * *

_Recap:_

_She left Grigori and went to her room. It was decorated in soft blues. 'The color of Timo's eyes,' she thought absentmindedly. Then she realized what she was thinking about and talked herself out of it. 'Stupid. He only sees you as a kid. He's probably happily married with Magdalena right now and forgotten about you. You need to focus on getting the job and-"_

_The tiring day got the better of her overworked mind, and Willa fell asleep._

* * *

Chapter 2: Breakfast and Tiffany's

_Willa was back at Looking Glass Key, in her trailer. Someone rapped on her trailer door and she opened it. Timo's smile greeted her as he stepped into the room. Then he began to speak. "Willa, I lo—"_

Willa woke up from her dream. 'Again,' she scolded her mind, 'Fat chance. I bet Magdalena is already pregnant by now.' She got up from her bed and extended her arms, stretching out the kinks that had settled in her back. She looked around at the room and spotted a clock in her room that told her it was 9 AM. She looked at her bag but decided that she would prefer to set up her laptop later.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and tried to fix her messy curls into some sort of order. She managed to get it into a braid and then walked downstairs to the kitchen. Grigori and Stan were at the table in the kitchen, Stan checking messages on his Blackberry and Grigori looking through the business section of the newspaper. When they heard her approaching, they looked at her with smiles, which she returned.

"Hey Cass!" Stan greeted her.

Willa gave him a small smile. "Hey Stan. Hi Grigori." She stopped and looked around. "Where's everyone else? Are you waiting for them to wake up before you eat?"

Stan and Grigori looked at each other. "Well," Stan began. "We were forbidden to cook unless dire circumstances arose…"

Willa raised an eyebrow.

Grigori explained. "None of us really know how to cook that well. Stan can bake pastries but that takes a while so generally, we wait for one of the girls to cook for us. If we're really hungry late at night we can make instant noodles or occasionally hard boiled eggs but nothing else."

Willa rolled her eyes. "Men are _so_ hopeless. Why don't I make breakfast for you then?"

At the mention of the chance for food, the two guys perked up. "That would be _amazing_," Stan told her. Grigori nodded.

Willa walked into the kitchen and went around opening and closing cabinet doors to see what she could make. She found a loaf of white bread as well as some cinnamon sugar and syrup. She then looked into the fridge and found eggs, milk, and bacon. She grabbed a mixing bowl, a whisk, a frying pan, and a pan scrapper to complete her collection of items and began making French toast, eggs, bacon, and instant coffee.

Just as she was setting the platters of food at the table which Grigori and Stan had set, the other occupants of the house came into the room. Gavin, Giovanni, and Adriana all took places at the table. "Who made this?" Adriana asked suspiciously.

"I did," Willa answered.

Giovanni ate a forkful of French toast and groaned. "Cassie, I changed my mind. Marry me? I can't live without your food."

Everyone else laughed as Willa punched Giovanni's arm. "Again with the arm! Cass, what do you have against it?" Giovanni complained.

"Nothing, except for the fact that it's yours," she answered as she finished her last bit of egg, making everyone laugh even harder.

"What's the joke?" Deanna asked as she came in and gave Stan a kiss.

"Cassie just insulted G," Gavin told her.

The smile on Deanna's face became a little strained. "Oh," she replied. "Well, breakfast looks good! Who made it?"

Giovanni answered this time. "Cassie here, aside from being one of the few people who can piss you off like no other and attack your innocent arm, is like a world class chef in training! You should try some!" he added, as he shoveled another huge pile of egg and bacon into his mouth.

Deanna looked downright upset at this point. "No thank you." she answered coldly.

Willa mentally sighed as Deanna told everyone that she needed to leave and stomped down the hallway Stan made to follow her but before he went don the hallway, he turned to address Willa. "Sorry Cass. I'll get this sorted. Tonight, we'll go to my parents' for dinner and you can learn about your work."

Adriana turned to her as well. "D just wants attention. I'm sure she'll get over it soon. In the mean time, I'm headed to do some shopping at the farmer's market and Walmart. Do you want to come along and get some clothes and toiletries?"

Willa nodded gratefully. Having to make a quick escape, she had only brought a couple of clothes with her. She would need new clothes whatever she planned to do.

"It is Stan's turn to clean up but I will help you today Gavin," Grigori offered. Gavin smiled and nodded.

"We should start cleaning now," Gavin said.

Adriana rose from her seat and grabbed Willa's hand. "We should go soon if we don't want to miss all of the best deals," Adriana explained. She let go of Willa at the staircase. "Get changed and meet me here?"

Willa nodded and the two parted ways to get ready.

* * *

"How do you know what to get?" Willa asked Adriana.

"There's a sheet of paper on the refrigerator door where you can write any special food requests," Adriana told her. "But generally, it's just getting the best stuff on sale."

Willa thought about how she was going to meet her future employers tonight. "Have you ever met the Papadakises?"

"Yeah. I've met all of them except for Calliope," Adriana answered.

"Calliope?"

"The younger sister. She passed away the guys' freshman year." Adriana paused as if considering whether to continue, and then went on. "The family took it hard so it's best you don't mention her. She was their everything apparently. Bright, sweet, but also spunky, she was one of a kind. Stan is still hung over her death."

"Yeah," Willa responded. "He told me that she was the reason he took me in."

Adriana nodded and paused at a stall. She observed the vegetables on display and nodded at the price. "Potatoes and beans please."

The vendor nodded and proceeded to measure out the vegetables and put them in a plastic bag. He took a credit card Adriana offered and swiped it, then gave back the card and a receipt back to her.

"Whose card is that?" Willa asked.

"I guess you could say it's all of ours," Adriana told her. "We all chip in for our meals. The university pays the electricity bill and stuff like that, but we have bank accounts set up to forward $200 a week to this card for our food."

Willa immediately felt bad. "I can't really afford to pay right now and I'm not old enough to set up my own bank account. What should I do?" she asked Adriana.

Adriana thought for a moment. "Well, the Papadakises will most likely pay you $7 per hour, and you'll probably be working at least 8 hours each day so you'll make $56 each day. You'll probably get weekends off so you'll make $392 a week. You can start paying later. I'm sure G can lay off the food anyway. And I can open an account under my name and get you a credit card."

Willa smiled. "I think that'll work."

Adriana laughed. "Good 'cause I ain't got no other offer for ya missy!" She turned to look at some chicken in a butcher's stall. "Sir, how much is it for some bacon and chicken?"

After the farmer's market, Willa and Adriana went to Walmart, where Adriana put in some granola bars and junk food in the cart. Willa, on the other hand, got herself a multitude of shorts and new shirts, as well as a couple of pairs of flip flops, and an extra set of sheets. She also put in some black hair dye so she could take the extra precaution of changing her appearance.

After paying, the two headed back to the house with Willa asking questions about each of the inhabitants of the house and Adriana answering them. Willa found out that Gavin and Adriana had met in the science section of the library, and then through tutoring (Gavin was having trouble with understanding the calculus behind population curves) and the two slowly moved from there. On the other hand, Deanna and Stan had met when the two were taking a class on the ethics and issues of euthanasia and Stan had needed notes for a lecture he had missed, which she had provided. The guys had been thrown together freshman year for rooming in a quad-suite (AN: four people in a set of rooms for those of you who may not know what I'm talking about!). Adriana said that the cleaning staff swore it would never be the same again and Willa, remembering the time she had snuck down Walter's safe, nodded in understanding. Grigori apparently had a girlfriend back in Russia who occasionally visited and G went through girls like he couldn't get enough of them.

"What was your life like?" Adriana asked. "Any cute guys?"

Willa's mind immediately jumped to Timo—his chiseled features and his annoyingly beautiful smirk. "No," she lied.

Adriana raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," Willa admitted. "Yes, but it's better if I forget about him. He's probably happily married now.

Adriana saw the pain in Willa's eyes and felt bad. "Sorry Cass," she said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," Willa answered.

"I could, you know, maybe set you up with some cute freshman if you're interested?" Adriana offered.

Willa wrinkled her nose. No one would match Timo in her heart. Ever. And she knew it would be cruel and just frustrating for her to deal with it. "No thanks. Not right now," she answered. "I think I should first focus on getting my life together."

Adriana nodded. "Let's put these groceries away. And then I can help you do your hair."

* * *

Willa was nervous. Her new job would be pretty similar to her job at The Ends of the Earth but she didn't think the Papadakises would take sass. She could be mean and sarcastic with Walter and Leo because Walter knew that she didn't really mean half the things she said and Leo had to put up with her; he had volunteered. But the Papadakises were taking her in of their own free will and Stan, their son, was providing her a place to live for free. If she messed up her first impression in front of them, she would find herself in a sticky situation with no job and very possibly no home.

"Relax," Stan, who was sitting in the driver's seat, told her. "They're my family, not a bunch of serial killers."

But Willa twisted the end of her braid and continued to worry.

Stan, trying to distract her, commented on her new hair. "If I didn't know any better, Cassandra Proud, I'd think you were my long-lost sister or something."

Willa smiled. Adriana had helped Willa with the dye job and now, she had black wavy hair. Another way to hide herself.

Soon, Stan reached a small brick two-story building and parked in a small lot behind. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car and Willa, palms shaking, followed him.

An older version of Stan, but with straight hair and a beard greeted Willa as soon as she stepped into the doorway. "Is this the girl you want us to hire?" he asked Stan.

Stan gave a smile, followed by a cheerful nod. "Yup." He turned to Willa. "Cass, this is my dad, Theodore Papadakis. Dad, this is Cassandra Proud."

The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you Mr. Papadakis," Willa said.

Mr. Papadakis took in Willa's new hair and her nervous attitude and gave a soft smile. "It'll be nice to have another young girl working in the bakery," he said before he walked off. Willa sighed in relief—she had the job.

"Sorry, I need to go grab something from my room," Stan told her. "You can look around."

Willa nodded and stepped into a narrow hallway. The second floor of the building served as an apartment while the first was the bakery. There were doors on either side of the hallway and a living/dining room as well as a kitchen area at the end of it.

She made her way to the family room and looked at a bunch of photos on the wall. There was a picture of an elderly couple, as well as one with a younger Mr. Papadakis and a woman with wavy hair and hazel eyes, who she assumed was Mrs. Papadakis. There were also a few pictures of Stan through his years, from childhood onwards, as well as a couple of a younger version of Stan except with hazel eyes instead of Stan's dark brown. Some wedding photos also adorned the wall, the bride a woman with black wavy hair and brown eyes, the groom a man with dark hair and dark eyes to match.

"What do you think of our family?" whispered a soft voice.

Willa whirled around to find the elderly woman in the first photo she had seen. She looked even older now, her hair completely white and her face much more wrinkled, but there was still somewhat of a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes. "You all look so lovely," she answered.

The old woman chuckled. "Just like my husband you are. Lying to my face! Lovely! It's been a while since the mirror told me that I looked lovely."

Willa looked around. "Your husband?"

The lady shook her head. It's been a couple of years since he left. My strong, handsome Jason."

Willa instantly felt bad. 'I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It's okay, dear. My name is Tiffany. My husband named the bakery downstairs after me." The old lady smiled. "What's your name?"

"W-Cassandra," Willa answered. "Cassandra Proud."

The old lady either pretended not to hear Willa almost slip or actually didn't hear and nodded. "Cassandra. That's a Greek name, you know. She was the princess of Troy, daughter of Priam. She was a prophetess but she was cursed by Apollo and no one believed her prophecies because they all predicted destruction and when the destruction came, they blamed her for it."

Willa shuddered. The old lady laughed. "Don't worry Cassandra. I am sure you will be blessed with more luck than your namesake."

In her mind, Willa flashed a sarcastic smile. 'If only Tiffany knew…'

"Dinner's ready!" called a voice and Tiffany beckoned Willa to sit at the table behind them as the woman with brown wavy hair who Willa had guessed to be Mrs. Papadakis brought out a plate of pita bread and some sort of sauce from the kitchen. They were joined by Mr. Papadakis and Stan who were talking about how the bakery was doing, as well as the younger version of Stan with hazel eyes that Willa had seen in the pictures. Mrs. Papadakis had slipped back into the kitchen area but the woman Willa had seen in the wedding photos came out of the kitchen bearing what appeared to be a vegetable and pasta soup. The woman looked around and then fixed her eyes on Tiffany and tilted her head a little. Tiffany shook her head.

"Your husband isn't here yet Dora."

The woman nodded, left the soup on the table, and headed back into the kitchen. Just as soon as she had left, the group at the table was joined by the man in the wedding photos.

"Anton," Tiffany said. "Dora just came out looking for you."

The man nodded and sighed. "The traffic getting out of the city was crazy. I thought it'd be fine but for some reason, the cars just wouldn't thin out."

Tiffany nodded. "This is Cassandra; she's staying with Stan and the boys. Cassandra, this is Anton Seidel, the husband of Dora, or Isadora, who came out of the kitchen before. Anton is an accountant in the city and Dora helps out in the bakery."

"Nice to meet you," Anton greeted with a weary smile.

"Likewise," Willa replied.

"Cass, I forgot to introduce you to my little brother!" Stan exclaimed. "Cass this is Alex, he's a ninth grader. Alex, this is Cassandra Proud. She's staying with me and the guys while she starts out a new life and works here at the bakery."

Willa looked at Alex. 'A potential ally' she thought. "Hey Alex," she said with a smile.

Alex simply nodded and looked back at his plate. Stan rolled his eyes. "Sorry Cass. He's going through puberty still," as he ruffled Alex's hair. Alex gave no reaction.

Willa was surprised. She would bite someone's head off if they ever did that with her hair and Timo would do far worse, saying that kind of thing could mess with his style. While she reminisced, the two women came out of the kitchen, Mrs. Papadakis bearing what looked like lamb chops and Dora something that vaguely resembled lasagna. The women set out the food and joined the group. Willa was quickly introduced to Mrs. Papadakis and Isadora and then the family started passing food and chatting.

* * *

Willa was completely stuffed—Tiffany and Mrs. Papadakis or Astrea, as she told Willa to call her, had insisted on her eating more, complaining she was too skinny. Isadora had wholeheartedly agreed and even when Willa turned pleading eyes towards Stan, he had shaken his head and told her, "You never mess with a Papadakis woman and her feeding; it's a serious thing in this house." Mr. Papadakis had given a small smile and nodded slightly while Anton laughed and told Willa about how more than once he had had food shoved down his throat. The women pretended to be mad and Tiffany started saying what ungrateful men they were when the women had gone through so much trouble to prepare such a great feast.

All throughout dinner though, Alex had completely removed himself from the conversation. He took small glances occasionally at Willa but whenever she focused her own pale blue ones on him, he seemed to flinch and try to make himself smaller. She decided to ignore it and continued with the conversation. At last, dessert, a series of small donuts in honey and cinnamon served with coffee and tea, was done and the women cleared the table. Willa rose to help them but Isadora insisted she sit and Tiffany told her to stay. Willa sat next to the old woman.

"My grandson told me your story," Tiffany began. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Willa replied.

"You are a brave young woman," Tiffany told her. "Few fine the courage to overcome and even fewer find the courage to start again."

Willa thought about what she had done. Leaving Timo to deal with Shad, leaving Leo all alone, leaving Walter in prison—could that be considered brave? Running away?

"You giving me too much credit," Willa replied.

Tiffany changed the subject. "Have you ever worked in a bakery before?"

"I've worked in a café so I know how coffee machines and registers work," Willa replied. "I operate a microwave and I can cook as well."

Tiffany smiled. "I think you'll do just fine. Now that you're here, Isadora can help out with the pastries, which is what she prefers, and you can manage the register and coffee."

"What do you do?" Willa asked.

"Oh, I mostly just sit around and pretend to be doing something useful," Tiffany answered. "These old legs and hands can't help much. But I'm sure you and I will have wonderful little talks and such now!"

Willa smiled, glad to be doing something she knew she could do, and having someone around she could talk to. "That sounds great."

"Sorry to break it to you folks, but Cass and I should get going now!" Stan announced as he grabbed his jacket and a thick text that Willa assumed he had gone to get when the two had arrived.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Tiffany told her.

"Should I wear something in particular?" Willa asked.

"Just wear whatever," Isadora answered as she came out of the kitchen with a couple of Tupperwares. "For everyone else," she said when she noticed Willa's raised brow.

Stan nodded as he took the food from his sister. "I'll drop her off tomorrow at 8:30 so you guys can help get her settled and used to everything and pick her up at 5:00."

This time, Mr. Papadakis spoke. "That will be fine. Drive safely."

The rest of the family stiffened a little but soon recovered. Stan gave a forced laugh and answered, "Don't I always?" The two then left.

All through the car ride, Willa wondered if she should ask about the comment but decided that the uncomfortable reaction of everyone meant that it wasn't a topic she should probably be butting into and stayed quiet. Finally they reached the house and Stan gave a weak smile. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?" he asked her. "I'll carry in the food and put it in the fridge. You should get to bed and sleep. We'll be leaving early tomorrow."

Willa nodded and headed up the stairs. She brushed her teeth and got into a pair of athletic shorts she had bought today and a tank top. She didn't want to sleep though and when she was considering setting up her MacbookPro and surfing the web, someone knocked on the door. She rushed over and opened it to find Grigori.

"Cassandra," he said. "I remember you were interested in learning chess and I wondered if you wanted to maybe start with the basic rules now."

Willa nodded. "I was about to go surf the web but I'd love to. It'd be a nice distraction."

The two went to Grigori's room and Grigori brought out a low table she hadn't noticed before and put his chessboard. They sat down and he showed her how to set up the pieces. "The chessboard is a grid with letters and numbers, he explained. The first row in the white section is labeled number 1 while the first column, with the leftmost rook is a. Pawns are all on either row 2 if you play with the white pieces or row 7 of you are playing with the black," he told her. "For rows 1 and 8, you start with the rook, and then the knight, the bishop, and the queen if you are starting from the left or the king if you are starting from your right. The rest of the pieces are the reverse of the pieces you just placed except for the king or queen."

Willa nodded. "How do I move the pieces?" she asked.

"The pawns move forward, unless you are capturing a piece. Then the pawn can move diagonally. It can only move one square at a time, except for the first move it makes. It can move either one or two," he explained. "The rook, on the other hand, can move however many squares it wants but only vertically or horizontally, and never over one of its own other pieces. The bishops have the same rules except for the direction; they can only move diagonally. The knight moves in L-shapes, with two blocks making the bottom part of the L. And the king and queen both move in any direction but the queen is unrestricted in the number of squares it can move while the king can only move one square."

"OK," she said. "Pawn and king one square unless it's the pawn's first move. Rook, bishop, and queen however many they want but queen has no specific direction while rook moves horizontally or vertically and bishop diagonally. Knights go in L's, two squares making the bottom."

"You're a fast learner," Grigori complimented.

"I had to learn fast when I was younger," Willa blurted.

Grigori did not pry and instead, nodded. "I forgot to mention—the knights can move over pieces of the same color. If you see that the other person's king is in danger, you must say 'Check.' If they cannot avoid the danger, you say 'checkmate' and win."

Willa nodded.

"How was it meeting the Papadakises?" Grigori asked.

Willa smiled. "A lot better than I thought it would go," Willa replied. "They're all so nice and I start tomorrow."

"You should go rest then," Grigori noted. "I will tell you the other rules later."

Willa yawned. "Thanks Grigori. Goodnight," she mumbled before she headed back to her room and collapsed in her bed.

* * *

YAY! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I only have a few more weeks till school starts again so I want to get a good amount of work done before but I've been practicing for tryouts, travelling to family homes, being obsessed with Criminal Minds and whatnot so I haven't had a chance to update! Here is the Papadakis family!

Jason-Tiffany (Grandparents)

Theodore-Astrea (parents)

Isadora(—Anton Seidel), Stan, Calliope (deceased), Alexander

* * *

DESCRIPTIONS

TIFFANY-white hair, brown eyes

THEODORE-looks like an older Stan but has straight hair and a beard

ASTREA-brown wavy hair, hazel eyes

ISADORA-black wavy hair, brown eyes

ANTON-dark brown hair, dark brown eyes

CALLIOPE-brown curly hair, brown eyes

ALEXANDER-younger version of Stan but with hazel eyes

The food I mentioned is real too! In the order of appearance we have tzatziki (the sauce with the bread), bourou-bourou (the soup), paidakia (the lamb chops) and pastitio (the lasagna like dish). And the chess moves are legit—weeks of Saturday chess lessons paid off. Anyways, please review! Much appreciated!


End file.
